hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Athena Tennousu
Athena is a daughter of the Tennousu family and is revealed to be the Board Chairman of the Hakuou Academy in the manga. She has mainly appeared in the manga and only appeared in the anime during a brief flashback where Hayate reflects on his first girlfriend, and in the final episode of season 2. Her parents are presumed dead since she referred to them as "late parents." She is Hayate's first girlfriend, as well as his first Mistress, whom he met 10 years ago. Since he was very young at that time, he called her "A-tan" for short. He lived with her for a while at her castle "The Royal Garden". There she taught Hayate how to do house chores, such as cleaning and cooking. She even taught him sword fighting. She also healed Hayate's body and reinforced it with some kind of spell, which could be the reason for Hayate's power. Both of them cared deeply for each other, to the point in which (disregarding their age) they decided to spend their life together. That decision was taken after Hayate worked really hard to get a present for Athena (Chapter 184). He was able to get her a ring. However, the ring was designed to fit an adult woman. Despite that, the simple fact Hayate did that much for her made Athena really happy. Right after he gave her that ring, she told him that engagement rings came in pairs, and so she took a ring from one of her pockets and gave it to Hayate, saying both of them would wear those rings when they grow up. After this event, Hayate was able to convince Athena to live with him and his parents, and once so he decided to finally confront his parents and tell them about this. At the beginning, it seemed things were heading into a positive direction, but his parents betrayed him once again, by pawning the ring he had received from Athena (for 10200 yen or approx. $102 USD), which he had entrusted to them. By the time Hayate had returned to the Royal Garden, to pick up Athena, she had already seen (using a magical mirror in Royal Garden which allows you to see anyone/thing outside that you know, the downside being you can't hear it/them) the things Hayate and his parents had done (how much of these events Athena was able to see is unclear, but it is quite likely she saw Hayate handing the ring she gave him to his parents, and then Hayate's father using that ring as payment for a meal). Athena told Hayate not to see his parents again, telling them they were "trash of humans". Hayate, not understanding why Athena was behaving this way tried to defend his parents. After a short, but heated discussion, Hayate couldn't take it any longer, and without realizing it, he told Athena she couldn't be able to understand him, because she didn't have any parents. Before he was even able to take his words back, Athena, angered, attacked him, and so they ended up fighting. During their battle, Hayate was able to notice a giant spectre with the shape of a skeleton with horns on its skull. Apparently, Athena was completely unaware of its presence and unable to see it. However, it is speculated that the skeleton was possessing her. This theory was confirmed by Isumi in chapter 246. Hayate's and Athena's battle ended up in a tie. Once the battle was over, Athena told Hayate he should leave, saddened due to their fight, Hayate left. Right afterwards, Athena tried to call him back, but it was too late, for Hayate was no longer there. Then saddened because of Hayate's departure, she broke into tears, realizing she had ended up alone once again. Athena and Hayate still dream about these events, even after 10 years. While Hayate expresses his longing to see Athena again, Athena's feelings were unclear because she referred to the dream as "extremely detestable" but then in her thoughts she said: "Even though I've cried my tears dry that day, you still appear in my dreams...?". Much later on, in chapter 244, she says that she still wants him to say he loves her, proving that she still has feelings for him. Athena's earliest appearance is in chapter 88 when Hayate explains the reason he doesn't deserve a girlfriend to Hinagiku and the others. She then appears in chapter 144 when Hayate remembers her after saying that he's not good with girls, in chapter 172 when Hayate cries, thinking about her after Izumi asks him what his first girlfriend was like, in chapters 178-188 when Hayate meets her as a child, and in chapter 196 when Miki asks if Hayate wants to confess to a partner. In chapter 233 of the manga, Hayate finally meets Athena after 10 years. Much to his surprise, she shows no signs of remembering him and kicks him out. Afterwards, she is shown calling out his name in private while blushing, revealing that she lied to him. Later it is also revealed that she is also friends with Hinagiku, but didn't talk to her for a while because Hinagiku also gave her the nickname "A-tan". In chapter 239, Hayate admits to Hinagiku (who was just about to confess to him) that he is in love with Athena. After Hayate's fight with Machina, she was the one who treated him and brought him into the mansion. Afterwards, it is revealed that Athena has kept the ring Hayate gave her for those 10 years. Hayate manages to confront Athena shortly after he discovers the ring. During their confrontation, the giant skeleton appears again, and a little later, it is revealed that she is possessed by an "honored spirit". Hayate reappears again at her castle (to save her from the spirit, AKA King Midas) and then orders Hayate to give her the King's Jewel. After which, they fought, Athena tries to make Hayate to give her the stone but Hayate then tries to tell her that she actually does't want to go back to the Royal garden (which is the specialty of the King's Jewel) and thanks her for saving him by somehow breaking the sword (the reason why their battle ended with a tie). She blushed, suddenly the spirit influences her and then tries to take away the stone. Hayate showed her the stone already shattered into pieces by Nagi and saying that they are no long able to accomplish their goal of taking away the KIng's Jewel. In chapter 260 she is finally saved. In the following chapters, she begins to explain what had happened after Hayate left the Royal Garden. In chapter 263, Athena is shown being saved by Hayate's brother after Hayate left. At chapter 264 she explain her motive for going back to Royal Garden, somehow King Midas was able to influence her to assumed her savior stuck in Royal Garden for the past 10 years, thus manage to gain some control over her and start searching for the Kings Jewels. Hayate ease her worries saying the savior is his brother and did return later sometime. She was about to tell Hayate what she really want now is no longer the Kings Jewel but him, but when the clock struck midnight prompting Hayate thinking about Nagi aloud. She becomes curious, asking hayate about about his new master. Hayate talk about Nagi very passionately and gratefully, and Athena understood that Hayate has another precious someone in his heart. Thus instead of asking him to stay at her side, she merely replied that she would not return to Japan and this is where they will part ways. Chapter 265 depicts that Athena coerced Hayate to return to his Lady, and do not want him to stay in this country with her (thinking its the best for him). When she later confess that she loved him and departs, Hayate could not hold his feelings and confess that he loved her too and all this time wanted to apologize for all the horrible things he said. Athena stops when Hayate is in emotional turmoil. She then turns and smiles and sooths Hayate, for she already forgiven him and she love his kindness, but telling him that crying for her ends here. In this chapter Hayate and Athena share a kiss, in the form when they first meet 10 years ago, metaphorically wrapping up all the feelings they have 10 years ago. In the end they go their separate ways. In chapter 266 she meet Nagi ,when Nagi was trying to get back her hat from a pelican. She handed Nagi her hat while thanking Nagi for taking care of Hayate (although she did not specifically say Hayate). She then handed her an empty ring box (the ring that was supposed to be in the box is the ring Hayate gave Athena), saying that "while she would return that (implying Hayate) this time, she might not do so next time" and then leaving. She meets up with Machina, who said that the burgers in Japan were better than Greece's. Athena then decides to leave for Japan. It can be seen that the ring that Hayate gave Athena is on her ring finger, showing that she still has feelings for Hayate.. After some time, she reappeared again in Hayate's dream telling him to stay calm after they meet again. Later, Hayate's finds a girl which is in a fact a powerless and child version of Athena with no memories of everything, the only lead that she claim she has is that she knows that Hayate is the person in whom she trusts the most. Trivia *In chapter 181 it is hinted that Athena might have some sort of relation or at least know Maria, since the Magical Mirror in the Royal Garden, which can only show people that the user knows presents an Image of her younger self. More Picture look more in gallery